Mew Mew Power : The unknown mew
by Angel Maria Cloud
Summary: well about this theres a new mew in town who knpows a elephant maybe a hippo maybe a lion :P just read to fnd out and this follows the english version names of mew mew power :P


Chapter 1

The new mew mew

Zoe and the other girls were walking around. They notice a girl leaning against a tree . Zoe was the first to notice something odd about her. "guys she has cat ears" Whispered Zoe. They carried the unconscious and seemingly injured girl back to Elliot and Wesly. Eliot notices the ears right away. Mini mew flew over her. "She feels like Zoe." Said Mini Mew.

The girl sat up and looked at mini mew then at Elliot and Wesley. "Hey there mini Whats its." She said smirking causeing Elliot and Wesley to jump a little. "Z! " screamed Mini mew. "Why a letter mini mew?" Asked Zoe. Mini mew wen over to zoe. "Z is Mini Mews friend two." he said. Eliot just stared at her and so did Wesley.

"Mini mew its been a few years but where are the guys?" She asked wipeing her eyes. "Mini mew flew over Eliot and Wesley."Right here." He said. She stood up. Her cat like ears still out. " Wow you guys are a lot older from when we were kids." Said Z. "

"So who are you exactly miss?" Asked Corina. Z looked at her." I realize now you are Mew Mews two I was a test subject for the possibility for it all. I was a girl that Eliot's father took in cause i dint know who i was all i knew was my name. Which is Zoe but Id rather Z.

"Cool my name is Zoe also." Said Zoe laughing. "Got yourself a handful eh eliot?" Asked Z who starts laughing herself. "Your a lot like Zoe Z " said Weley laughing. Eliot in surprise hugs z saying. "it's good to have you back." She saw Eliots eyes a bit better those dreamy eyes. She was lost in them.

They began to explain to her what's been happening lately. Eliot also explained that Z was sucked into some kind of wormhole 6 years ago and hasn't been seen sense. "I've been here Eliot after i got sucked in I wound up some kind of invisible person when I first arrived here. I have been following Miss kitty cat Zoe around. " Said Z Laughing again because of eliots face he made.

"Well that explains tghe mew mew thing Zoe says . You made that up as a joke when you first transformed." Said Eliot. She looked at him with a smile and said. "me influence her nah well i wanted her to say it but i didnt say nothing. maybe Zoe and I have a mental link. " Said Z.

Wesley looked at zoe then at Z. "I just thought of something in an odd way Z looks like a black haired Zoe and the worm hole where were you/" Asked Wesley. "Well wes I was all over the place before you guys activated the Mew Mews. I was on so many planets traveling many worlds galaxies universes. It would take so long to explain." Said Z. She transformed into her own mew state whhich was red to Zoes Pink. She also pulled out a sword out of no where.

"Ok whats going on?" Asked Eliot minorly annoyed. "well Eliot I'm slowly becoming the mew your father intended me to be. I wasn't supposed to go all cat." She said her costume switches to gold and wings sprout out her back. "No way!" screamed Wesley. Eliot looked shocked two. "a dragon." Said Wesley. "the most en\dangered of all animals the dragon. So rare not all men can see them but mews can." She said.

"so your telling me they actually exist?" Asked Eliot she bopped him one on the head. "Just like old times Eliot acts dumb she bops him" he said laughing. "So did you ever find out who you are?" asked Bridget. Z looked at her and sadly replied. "No. but the dragons Leader said I would one day but at a great cost." She sat down changeing back.

She smiled and sat down. "hey Z do you have a place to stay?" Asked Elliiot. She looked at him wiith a look of slight humor and slight anger. "What do you mean Elliot you know me of course i don't!" She yelled kinda in a hilarious simularity to Zoe herself.

Rene looked around Z. "Hmph one of them was bad enough." She saiid smileing and laughing. Z gave her a dark stare and then instead of cat ears in anger shown wolf. "Woah woah woah theres only room for one wolf." Saiid Rene wonderiing how the heck she did that.

"well guys my emotions switch the normal mew ears and whatever acording to my moods. So yeah but im still just a dragon. " Said Z who looked at them sadly. "Hey cheer up Z" Said mini mew flying around her. "Mini mew i have a questiion i know Z and zoe act alike ii want them both analyzed perhaps Z is another zoe in a way." Said Elliot thinking that Z was a Zoe from another dimension with zs dimension traveling ability thats known now.

"But Elliot really id rather not the leader of the dragons said a great cost and i don't want to know it if that's the case i know who i am when im here. " Said z. Elliot nodded. The other mews in the background started plotting a sleep over at Zoe's house. They invited Z to come along.


End file.
